Starting Again
by TheBRAVEandSELFLESS
Summary: Tris Prior was a teenage mum. She is now twenty, and has a four year old daughter. Four, lost his wife in child birth, and is now a single father, also with a four year old daughter. On multiple occasions they meet, and their daughters get along famously. Will Four get over his past? And will Tris forget her fear? Will it be love, friendship or both? Fourtris, Morden-Day.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!  
>So this is a new story that I have thought out. It might be a total disaster, it might be a amazing fandom. Who knows? So please enjoy, and leave a review. Please do constructive criticism, not flames. So…enjoy!<strong>

**-Swan**

Chapter: 1

"M...u...m?"

I beamed when my daughter first said those words. It meant the world to me; I had gone through some pretty hard times. My parents disowned me when I become pregnant and refused to have an abortion. I got pregnant at seventeen, just before the end of year twelve. My best-friends were with me every step of the way.

Christina, my closest girlfriend, is my baby's godmother. I used to live with her and her husband Will. Uriah, my 'brother-from-another-mother'. He is my baby's godfather, and is very supportive. I also have four other friends who I'm pretty close to; Marlene, Zeke, Lynn and Shauna. My cousin Susan, was also very helpful. She went through the same thing with her first child, Josh. These eight people are my family, I couldn't live without them.

My biological family is a different story. They have hated teenage pregnancy since day one. They would talk about it at home, and sneer at the young mums they saw at the shops, or the single mum down the road with twins. I used to not say anything in these conversations, since I didn't hold anything against teenage mums.

At first, I didn't want to tell my family, knowing their reaction. Soon enough, my baby bump started showing. I got morning sickness, nausea, and horrible mood swings. It was quite obvious I was pregnant. My mum, noticed first. She was kind and didn't tell my father about it, giving me time to get packed up and ready to leave.

As soon as my father knew, he got rid of me. He took everything that was his, except my car, which my mother persuaded my father to let me keep. My brother, Caleb was disappointed, but quickly grew to love his niece. Right now I'm quite stable. I have a steady flowing income, working as a PA for a rich businessman, who is conveniently my uncle. I meet all the needs for my daughter, and she gets heaps of attention. She is only four, so she doesn't go to school yet.

I remember when I first held Zara. She was, and still is, perfect. She has straight blonde hair (A shade light than mine), chocolate brown eyes, round cheeks. She gets some of her looks from her father, who is an idiot. There is no other words to describe him, except for swear words. What he did was unforgivable. I loved him, so much, and he just left. He was using me, and that will never happen again.

I am drawn from my thoughts by Zara tugging on my long yellow top. "Mummy, where's my ice skates?" Zara says, and looks at me with her chocolate brown eyes.

"They're under your bed, hun" I say smiling, pointing in the direction of her room. She goes scampering off into her room. She returns a few minutes later, holding a pair of creamy white ice skates. She smiles triumphantly and runs over to me.

"Put them in your bag" I say, hurrying her along. She runs to the front door, and grabs the purple bag next to it. She puts her ice-skates in. "I'm just going to get your leotard, okay?" I say, walking towards her room. She nods, and goes back to packing her bag.

I walk into her purple room. Her room has a purple butterfly wallpaper design and nice white carpet. She is quite spoiled, she has twenty-seven soft toys, a doll house, a skate-board, a bike, and also she does soccer and ice skating lessons. Since I only have one child and a reasonably well paid job, I can afford all that.

I grab her turquoise leotard, and walk over to her. Zara smiles and stuffs it into her bag. She turns to look at the clock. She gasps a little, and grabs my hand. "We're late!" she squeals, pulling me towards the door. I laugh, and follow her.

"Zara, we have twenty minutes" I say, chuckling. Zara looks uncertain, but just nods. "Do you want anything to eat before we leave?" I say, making Zara smile.

Zara looks up at me, her eyes narrowed cheekily "Can I have... lollies, and ice-cream?" she says, trying her luck. I do my thinking pose, making her giggle.

"No, maybe after ice-skating" I say, making her smile drop. "But, you can have a banana smoothie" her smile lights up again, and nods. I smile and grab two bananas, a tub of ice-cream and milk. I cut up the bananas quickly, and shove the pieces in the blender. I scoop out the vanilla ice-cream, and put it in the blender. I do the same for the milk. I turn the blender on, making a loud racket.

I look up at Zara, who is grinning wildly. She has her fingers in her ears, and is jumping up and down in anticipation. I laugh, and turn the blender off. I poor the liquid into a glass, and pass it to her.

"Thank you mummy!" she squeals, and then digs in. She drinks it very quickly, and is looking at me expectantly, looking for more.

"No more Zara, we have to get going" I say, making her jump off her seat, and run towards the door. I grab her bag, my phone, and my car keys. I walk down the apartment stairs, while Zara is running.

"Zara, slow down" I call, my voice echoing in the staircase. I hear a 'okay'. And the sound of quick footsteps ceases. Then I hear a scream. I bolt down the staircase, wanting to get to my baby.

"Zara, mummy's coming" I scream. When I reach the bottom, I am relieved but confused. Zara is in a man's arms, and is crying her eyes out. While next to the man, a girl Zara's age is patting her back. I rush over to them, and the man holds Zara to me. I take her, and she immediately stops crying.

"Your daughter here almost fell, but I caught her" mumbles the man, looking away from me. I smile at him, then look at the young girl clinging to his leg. I go down to her level, and smile.

"Hey, what's your name? My name is Tris" I say in a happy tone, making her smile.

"My name is Brooke" she says happily, glancing up at the man. They have similar features. Brooke has dirty blonde hair, and big blue eyes. She has a heart-shaped face, and is quite tall. While the man has deep blue eyes, a strong nose, and is very tall. He has dirty blonde hair, and a solemn expression on his face.

"Well, that's a lovely name" I say, glancing at Zara who has uncovered her eyes. I put her down, and Brooke walks towards her.

"Hello," she says, bouncing up and down. Zara looks at her at smiles.

"Hello, my name is Zara and this is my mummy, Tris" she says, pointing at me. Brooke looks up at me, and beams.

"My name is Brooke, and this is my daddy To-" she was immediately cut off by her dad.

"My names Four" he said gruffly, looking down at his feet. I nod, and extend my hand to him. He looks at it, and slowly shakes it.

"Nice to me you, Four" I say, wondering why he interrupted his daughter.

"Mum! Brooke goes ice-skating too!" I look down, and see Zara and Brooke holding hands and jumping up and down.

"That's nice, but we need to get going, or we're going to be late" I say, gently guiding Zara towards the car. Zara waves at Brooke, and she waves back.

"It was nice meeting you Brooke, Four" I say, and then wave. Brooke waves enthusiastically back at me, and Four gives me a curt nod. I turn on my heel and walk towards my car, holding Zara's hand.

-()-

I get out of my red Subaru Forester. I slam the door, and go over to Zara's side. I undo her seat-belt, and let her climb out.

"Mummy, hurry!" Zara says urgently, pulling me along. I run with her, until we get to the door of the ice-skating rink.

"We're on time hun, I have time to get you ready" I say, pulling Zara along to a changing room. I open the door, and we step in.

I start with her leotard; she puts it on, and I tighten it up. Then I do her hair; I twist it into a tight bun, so it won't go loose. Then lastly, I put on her white ice-skates and do up the laces. When I finish, I open the door and let Zara walk out.

She is quite balanced on her-skates, she rarely falls over. She runs over to her group of friends, tugging me along. I let her hand go, and she runs off. I go and sit down, and put down our bags. I pretend to organise things, not wanting to look desperate. I'm normally looked down on by the other mums, they think they're so superior to me! I just avoid them, and go about my business.

"Hey Tris, how are you?" asks Bonnie, who is one of the ice-skating instructors, who is about twenty-one. I look up from my 'work' and smile.

"Hey Bonnie, I'm good, yourself?" I say confidently. Her smile falters, and she sits next to me.

"Tris, I need help" she whispers, in a desperate tone. I place my hand on hers and give her a hug.

"What's wrong" I say, lowering my tone. Bonnie looks around nervously, and leans in to whisper something in my ear.

"I'm pregnant, Tris" She says in a deadly quiet tone. "And, my boyfriend doesn't want the baby," she says, tears welling up in her eyes.

I sit there, shocked. "Come over to my house, text me when you're ready" I say after a while, giving her a reassuring hug.

"Thank you, Tris" she says, the tears stopping. I give her a weak smile, and give her a parting hug.

She gets up, and waves. She walks away without any further words. I watch her go, and sigh. I sit back in my seat, and close my eyes.

-()-

"Tris, could I sit here?" a gruff voice mumbles.

My eyes flutter open at the mention of my name. I see Four, looking at me with a smirk. I sigh and nod. A look of confusion crosses his face, immediately replaced with an emotionless mask. I close my eyes for a while, until I hear the whistle, signalling the start of the lesson. I open my eyes, and start watching Zara. She is pretty good for her age. I watch her race around the rink, passing a lot of the people in the rink.

"Zara's good" I turn to see Four looking at Zara intently. I shrug, and go back to looking at Zara. She overtaken almost all of the ice skaters. There are only two girls in front of her that are much older than her.

"So, what do you work as?" Fours says, directing all his attention on me. I squirm in my seat, uncomfortable around Four.

"I'm a PA for Max Sterwell" I mumble, looking away. Four sighs, and mumbles something.

"Max Sterwell?" he says, a smile growing on his face. "I'll be seeing a lot more of you, I'm starting there on Monday, which is tomorrow" he says, giving me a cocky smile. I growled, and turned away. "I'm guessing your real name isn't Tris, aren't I right Beatrice?" he says, smirking at me. He pulls out a report, with my name at the bottom.

"If you tell anyone, bad things will happen to you" I say, with venom. I can see fear in his eyes, and he glances at Brooke. My gaze softens. "I won't touch Brooke, she's and innocent little girl, and if you hadn't noticed, I'm a mother" I whisper.

There is a reason why I don't use my full name. It links me back to my father, and that is the last thing I want to happen. The only people who know my full name, is my closest friends, and Max, and now Four.

"Okay, Tris" he says, with a small smile. I nod, and notice that the ice skating lesson has finished, and people are coming off the ice.

"It was nice to meet you Four, talk to you at work" I say emotionlessly, and pick up Zara's things.

"You too, Tris" he says, and then winks at me. I giggle unintentionally, and quickly cover my mouth. Four smirks, he finally got me to crack. At that moment, Zara and Brooke run up to us.

"Did you have fun Zara?" I ask, taking off her skates. She nods enthusiastically.

"I went so fast! Did you see me?" she squeals, and gives me a hug. I laugh, and hug back. I look up, and see Four looking down at us affectionately.

"Four!" I say, and snap my fingers. His eyes flutter, and his cheeks redden. I laugh, and his cheeks go a scarlet colour.

"Daddy's cheeks look like tomatoes" giggles Brooke, pointing at her father's cheeks. I chuckle, and go down to Brooke's height. I whisper in her ear:

"Daddy's a flirt, tell him that" I whisper, and laugh inwardly. Brooke looks uncertain for a second, but giggles.

"Daddy, you're a flirt" Brooke says, in a sassy tone. I throw my head back and laugh. Four's cheeks look like they're on fire.

"Careful Tris, you don't want to teach my daughter bad words" Four says in a low tone, leaning in close to my face; so I can feel his breath on my cheeks, making me shiver.

Two can play at that game.

"I wouldn't dream of it" I say, leaning in so much, that our lips are centimetres apart. I see him close his eyes, and lean in. I quickly move to the side, making him stumble. He sends a glare my way.

"Come on Zara, my job here is done" I say, taking Zara's hand, my bags, and I flounce off, swaying my hips, just for the extra 'oomph'.

"Tris!" Four yells, and I smirk. I turn, and give him an expectant look. "Can I have your number?" he says, glancing at the ground.

"I guess so," I say with boredom in my tone. I walk up to him, and get a pen and paper out of my handbag. I write down my number, and hand it to him. He gives me a wide beam, and in return I give him a 'seriously' look. "So…why would you need my number?" I ask, looking at him expectantly.

"Oh….well….Zara and Brooke…ummmm" he stutters, scratching the back of his neck.

"It's fine" I say, giving him a nice smile. "Anyway, me and Zara have to go and meet up with Uriah and Christina"

His smile drops, "Uriah? Your boyfriend?" he asks quietly, not looking at my face.

"No! Never in the history or history will that happen, he's one of my closest friends" I chuckle, even thinking about me and Uri having a relationship makes me laugh.

"Oh, cool! Anyway, I better let you go" he says with a smile. I nod and grab our bags. I give Brooke and Four a small wave, and take Zara's hand.

"Come on baby, Uncle Uri and Auntie Chris waiting" I say, tugging on her arm, encouraging her to walk quicker.

"Okay Mummy, were are we going to meet them?" asks Zara, giving me a questioning look.

"At Auntie Chris's" I say, realizing that we had arrived at the car. I opened the door for Zara and let her climb in. I buckled her into her car-seat, and threw the bags in the boot. I got in the driver seat, and drove off.

**So….that took me a while. So if you like it, please review, favourite, follow! I will try and reply to all the reviews (If I get any). **

**So I am accepting two OC's. One baby and one adult. One of the babies is going to be Christina and Wil's, so try and keep a balance between them for an appearance, and the adult will be one of Tris' friends and co-workers! Doesn't matter what gender.**

**Here's the form.**

**Name: **

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:  
>History:<strong>

**P.S: You won't need the history for Will and Christina's baby, cause it doesn't have any! (Except for being in the womb, and coming into the world!)**

**-Swan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys!  
>Thank you for 11 reviews, that was really encouraging. So I had decided that BabyCrocodile's character will be Christina + Will's little baby girl. Thank you soooo much to the guys who entered. I also accepted <strong>**insolitasum****'s character as Tris' friend. I accepted another baby, but whose baby? Surprise! **

**Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter,**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Divergent. VERONCIA ROTH does. Jealous much?**

Chapter 2:

When we arrive at Chris', Zara is sleeping. I smile, and get out my IPhone 4. I take a few pictures, and put my phone away. Zara can be so cute! I get out of the car, and open the door on Zara's side. I gently pick her up, trying to not wake her. I am successful, I rest her head on my shoulder; and carry her to the door.

Chris has a big house, since Will is a well-known surgeon. It's not a mansion, but it's close to that. I press the button on the intercom, and say my name. I hear loud footsteps coming down the stairs. The door opens, and reveals a stressed Christina. Her hair is messy, her mascara smudged, and there is stains on her clothes.

"Chris!" I exclaim, shocked at the state of her. She invites me in, and I put Zara down on her plush white couch.

"What's wrong Chris?" I ask, gathering her into a hug. She starts sobbing into my shoulder, and I hold her tighter.

"Shhhhh, it's alright" I comfort, stroking her hair slowly. She breaks the embrace, and looks me in the eyes.

"Tris, I need your help, I'm desperate" she says between sobs.

"Anything for you Chris" I whisper, and I wipe her tears away. She nods, and gives me a small smile. She leads me to the L-shaped couch, and sits down. She holds my hands in hers, and takes a deep breath.

"I'mpregnantandWill'sgone" she says quickly, too quickly for me to understand.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I ask, encouraging for her to repeat herself slowly.

"I'm pregnant, and Will's gone" she chokes out, tears forming.

"That's wonderful!" I exclaim, reacting to the first part of the news. "Wait, Will left you? He's dead" I spit, venom clear in my tone.

"No, Will would never do that" she says, reassuring me with a small smile. "He went to Europe to do some surgeon courses; he didn't know" she says, and then leans in for another hug.

I embrace her, and we stay like that for ten minutes. When I break away, she gives me another smile.

"Can you and Zara stay with me tonight?" she asks hopefully, glancing at Zara.

"Yes we'll stay, it'll be fun" I say, and then my eyes travel down to her stomach "I can't believe you're having a baby" I say, squealing.

Chris beams, and rests a protective over her stomach. She silently thanks me, and gets up. "Let's get planning! I want to have a baby shower, and I also want to design the room" she says in her 'Christina' tone.

"Of course, but don't we have to wait until the gender is known?" I say with I chuckle. She's back to normal again!

"Yeah, I guess so…but who cares?" she squeals, and jumps up and down. "I'm going to be a mum in 9 months!" I join her in the excitement. We giggle and laugh for a good solid five minutes, and get all the happy gas out of our systems.

When we're done, we lie on the couch, exhausted. Chris turns to me, a glint her eyes. "Movie marathon?" she suggests, looking at the large 25 inch TV.

"Sure, but what about Zara?" I ask, looking at my sleeping daughter.

"Put her to bed in the master bedroom, she'll be comfortable" Christina says, and then gets up. She lifts Zara up, and carries her up the stairs. I follow her, and watch as she gently puts Zara down on the queen sized bed. Zara snuggles into the covers, and starts to lightly snore. Chris and me giggle, and race down the stairs.

We snuggle up on the loveseat and I grab a duvet/blanket and cover us with it. Chris flicks between the movies, and ends up choosing Pretty Little Liars.

-()-

"That's was amazing!" Chris says, getting up and stretching. "An afternoon full of movies" she says with a yawn. "So, why don't we play Truth or Dare, Chris style?" she says, and looks at me mysteriously, trying to make it sound like a scary and daring game.

"Sure, you start" I say with a shrug, and I lean into the couch a bit more.

"Truth or Dare?" she asks, staring at me intently.

"Dare" I shrug, what's the worst she could do?

"I dare you…..to let me give you a makeover" she says with a big smile, "And let Zara help" she adds.

I groan, and thrown my head back in frustration. "Fine, only on one condition" I say, looking at her with an annoyed expression. "Zara can only choose the colours, she can't help with the process"

Chris frowns a little, and nods. "Fine, have it your way" she mumbles, obviously disappointed that her plan has been foiled.

"Truth or Dare, Chris?" I say, continuing the game.

"Truth" she replies simply.

"PANSYCAKE!"

We both turn and see Uriah, standing there, pointing an accusing finger at Christina. I burst into a fit of giggles, and Chris glares at Uriah.

"Pansycake isn't even a word" grumbles Chris, glaring at Uri. He gasps, and runs at Chris. He tackles her down to the floor, and sits on top of her.

"Uri! Get off her, you'll hurt the baby!" I screech, trying to pull him off her.

"No way, wait….what…baby?" says a confused Uriah, and immediately gets up. Christina takes a deep breath of air, and colour flushes back into her face.

"I'm pregnant," explains Chris, exasperation clear in her tone. Uriah's face lights up.

"That's amazing Chris!" he says, beaming from ear to ear.

"It is," she whispers, and strokes her stomach. "Anyway, why're you late Uri?" asks Christina, changing the topic.

"I had to go shopping…..for woman's products" he says quickly, face going red.

"Oh….well, you must have had fun" I say sarcastically, making gestures with my hands.

"But, I did get a benefit" he smirk, and then pulls a square box out of his bag. "Dauntess cake" he says quietly, silently marvelling at its majesty. "The beauty of the world, is before us; we must all now, bow before it" Uriah said in a marvellous tone, bowing before the cake.

"Uri, you really need to control you obsession" sighs Christina, and shakes her head. "If you keep on eating all this cake, you'll become fat"

"Sorry mother" Uriah says sweetly, and flutters his eyes.

"Pig"

"Dauntless cake hater"

"Cake addict"

"Health freak"

"Idiots"

Their eyes turn to me, and then turn back to the other. They open their mouths to yell more insults, but I slap my hands over both their mouths.

"Two words; Shut. Up" I growl, making Uriah cower. "The first person to speak, gets their most valued possession taken away from them" I threaten, eyeing them both. Uriah nods frantically, eyeing his Dauntless Cake. But Christina's hand flies to her stomach.

My gazes softens, "Chris, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…." I apologise, looking at the ground.

"It's alright Tris, don't worry about" she says, giving me a smile, and gathers me into a hug.

After the embrace, I turn to Uriah. "Dauntless Cake?" I suggest, and he smirks.

"What do you expect me to say?" and with that, Uri rushes over to the kitchen, and grabs a knife, and plates. He cuts two medium pieces, puts them on plates; and hands them to us. Then for himself, he cuts a third of the whole cake.

"Uri!" I exclaim, my hand over my mouth in shock.

"What?" Uriah says innocently, in the middle of chewing a massive amount of cake. His cheeks are full and he looks like a chipmunk.

"You're disgusting" I grumble, and look away.

"I couldn't agree more" Christina agrees, covering her eyes.

"Why does Uncle Uri look like a chipmunk?"

I turn and see Zara, standing there, looking at Uriah with confusion. He stops chewing, and looks at her.

"Um eaning Nantlen Nane" Uriah says, trying to talk with his mouth full.

Zara giggles, and pokes his cheeks, making him spit out a few crumbs of Dauntless cake. "Ewwww, Uriah, clean that up" shrieks Chris, pointing at the small pieces of Dauntless Cake. Uri shakes his head, and points at Zara.

"Zara's four, she can't clean a mess up, and anyway, it's not her fault" Christina says, defending Zara. Uriah chews frantically, and gulps all of the Dauntless cake down.

"It's not my fault, she's the one who poked my cheeks" he protests, glaring at Zara playfully.

"Uri, just do it" Christina says firmly, and points at the mess with a commanding finger. Uriah walks over, and gets a paper towel. He scoops up the crumbs, and dumps them in the bin.

"Happy?" he grumbles, and glares at me and Chris.

"Can I have some Dauntless Cake?" asks Zara, who is looking up at Uriah with big brown eyes.

He sighs, and nods. "Those eyes," be mumbles, and cuts her a small-ish piece.

"Thank you, Uncle Uri" she smiles, and then gives him a big kiss on the cheek.

"When she's older, those boys better watch out, they've got to deal with Uncle Uri" he states, and then returns the kiss.

Zara giggles, and stuffs the cake on her mouth. She eats it in record time, and smiles when she finishes.

"D-lis-is," she states, and wipes her hands on her clothes.

"Zara, you've just gotten stains all over your clothes. Now we have to go shopping" I sigh, and look at her chocolate stained clothes.

"And I'll be taking you!" finishes Chris, and lifts Zara up in the air, making her squeal.

"Guys, I just got a text from Mar, apparently the gangs having dinner at Lynn and Shauna's. Zeke's also bringing a friend. It'll be starting at 6:00" Uri explains, a smirk on his face.

"Oh, cool" I shrug, and take Zara from Christina.

"Zeke says that he's met you before" Uri says, the smirk still plastered on his face.

"Wait, Tris has male friends, other than the gang?" Christina says in disbelief, eyes wide.

"Yeah, of course I do" I say, scowling that people would think that.

"Okay," Christina replies simply, and shares a look with Uriah. "Anyway, me and Tris need to get ready, and I take it you and Marlene have things to do" Christina says, grabbing my hand.

"See you tonight! Remember; 6:00" he says with a wave, and walks out.

"Bye!" I call out after him, and Zara does the same. When Uri is gone, Christina drags me and Zara upstairs.

"Makeover time!" she sings, and drags me into her personal salon. She sits me down in her red salon chair, and covers my eyes with a blindfold.

"Zara, I'll be right back, I need to get you some stuff to do" Chris calls, and then runs into another room. She quickly returns with some toys; I presume, and dumps them on the floor.

Chris starts off with my hair, and spins me, so my back faces the basin. She wets my hair, and lets it soak. I hear her grab something, and she asks Zara:

"What colour?"

I don't know what colour she's chosen, but I hope it's nothing to colourful. _(A/N: I have no-idea how people dye their hair, so I'm skipping that bit)_

When Christina finishes, she places a towel around my hair, and dries it. She picks up to things, and asks Zara which one. She grabs a part of my hair, and twists it. I have no idea what she's doing, so I just sit back and relax.

After a while, she finishes fiddling with my hair. She lets it down, and puts a hairband on me. It's probably make-up next.

Christina puts some kind of cream on my face, and rubs it in. After she's done, she asks Zara to pick out some tools.

I don't know what she chose, but I hope it's not ridiculous. I sigh, and wait.

-()-

I gasp at my reflection the mirror. Instead of Straight Blonde hair, I have curled Chocolate Brown hair. I have a paler and smoother complexion, to go with my hair. My eyes are bigger, and more defined, I actually look pretty.

"Thank you" I whisper to Zara and Christina.

"You look stunning" Christina compliments, and gives me a hug. Zara joins it, and hugs our legs.

"I don't really" I say humbly, and pull some hair behind my ear.

"You really do, anyway, let's find some more clothes for you and Zara" she says, and then walked into her room.

She has some of Zara's clothes, we used to stay over a lot. Chris comes back with Zara's clothes. She has chosen a cute navy-blue and white stripe poncho, silver leggings, and some grey jays. She gives them to me, and start getting Zara changed.

_(A/N: I don't want to narrate Tris changing Zara; it would be a bit creepy, no offence who do)_

When I'm done, Zara looks as cute as ever. Chris comes out of her room, changed. She is wearing a red flow top, to conceal her small baby bump; and ripped and washed jeans. For shoes, she wearing some back wedges, and to match she has a black bow in her hair.

"You look good" I compliment, studying Christina's outfit.

"You will too, when you put these on" she says, and tosses me some clothes. I grab them, and go and change. Chris gave me a snow-white sweater, pink washed skinny jeans, a beige bow, and all stars with a floral red-rose pattern.

I come out, and Christina gasps. "You looks so cute!" she exclaims, and hugs me.

"Anyway, should we get going?" I ask "Its 5:29" I inform.

"Yeah, we should. I'm just going to get some moisturiser, kay?" she says, and then races up the stairs. I nod, and grab Zara's hand. She is reading a book called the Gruffolo, which was given to her by her biological father.

Her father has met her a few times, on an occasional basis. He genuinely loves her, it's obvious in his eyes. I do not trust him though, he still hurts that he left me. I loved him, and I think he loved me for some time. He must've just go tired of me, the way boys do.

I shouldn't have put my whole heart on the line, it just left me hurt. It'll take more than a miracle to make me fall in love again. I've had crushes, but never full relationships.

Zara and her father get along well, and they have the basic father-daughter relationship. As she gets older, I'll trust him more with her.

I'm drawn out of my thoughts by Chris, who's tugging on my hand. I follow her, Zara in tow. We get into her silver Audi A3, and start driving to Lynn and Shauna's place.

**So…thanks to those who read this chapter. Love you guys! Please review. I aim to get….16 reviews! Please? Btw there are links on my profile for this story.**

**-Swan**


	3. Chapter 3

We arrive at Lynn and Shauna's at exactly 6:00. We pile out of the car, and walk to the door. Shauna and Lynn live in their old grandparents' house, it's a normal suburban house, with a light grey tiled roof, and is made out of wood and painted yellow.

"Come on, Zara" I say, and hold my hand out to her. She takes it, and gives me a toothy smile. Chris knocks on the wooden door, and Lynn answers.

"Hey Tris!" she says, and gathers me up into a hug. She bends down to Zara, and picks her up. "Hey Zara, how are you?" she asks, smiling.

"I'm good" Zara says with a shrug, and reaches out toward me. She never liked Lynn, I have no idea why. I take her in my arms, and holds onto my neck tightly.

"Christina." Lynn says with a curt nod, and opens the door for us. I frown, confused. No-one ever call Chris, Christina. I guess her and Lynn have a conflict or disagreement going on.

I walk through the door, and smile thankfully to Lynn. I walk down the hall, and into the living room. I'm greeted by familiar faces.

I set Zara down, and she scampers towards Zeke, Marlene, Shauna and Uriah. "Uncle Zeke!" she squeals, and throws herself into his arms. He catches her easily and gives her a hug. Zara and Zeke have always had a strong connection, but Zeke has been away for three months in France, for work.

"Hello Zara!" he says, and throws her up in the air. She laughs gleefully, and wraps her hands around his neck.

"I missed you!" she laughs, and plants a slobbery kiss on his cheek.

"I missed you too" he says. "But to make up for being away, I bought you this" he says, and reveals a rectangular parcel wrapped in elephant print wrapping.

"Thank you!" she exclaims, and reaches out for the present. He gives it to her, and she rips the box open. She squeals at the contents. She pulls out a pair of figure ice-skates, a new leotard, and a pack of DVDs of her favourite skater, Tori Corland.

"Thank you so much, Uncle Zeke!" she says gratefully, and gives Zeke another big hug.

"That's not all! I got to meet Tori Corland, and I told her about you. I showed her a video of you skating, and she loved it!" Zeke says, eyes shining. Zara's eyes widened, and squeals. "That's not all" he continues "She coming here, to Chicago, too see you!"

Zara's eyes well up with tears of joy. "I love you so much!" she cries happily, tears slowly streaming down her cheeks.

-()-

Zara, Chris, and I are sitting down on a picnic blanket, watching Zeke and Uri barbequing. Marlene and Shauna are inside, and preparing some salad at their will. Lynn is probably inside, texting her work friends.

Shauna is always complain about how unsocial Lynn is. I don't mind, I just think it's part of her personality.

"Mummy, Zekey is trying to talk to you,"

I look down, and see Zara, looking at me with big eyes. She is pointing to Zeke, who is waving his hand in front of my face.

"Earth to Tris," he says, and smirks, "My friend is here now, he's inside," he explains, and points to the house.

"Okay, I'll just stay out here," I mumble, and lie down on the blanket.

"Nope, you're coming with me," Zeke continues, and grabs my hand, hauls me up, so I'm standing on my feet.

"Zeke!" I moan, and he drags me to the house. "Do I have too?" I continue, and continue my whining.

"Nope, you're coming with me!" he says stubbornly. I give up, and let him drag me to the house. He opens the fly-screen door, and plants me on the couch.

"I'll be right back, Trissy-poo!" he calls out, and I groan, and bury my face in the soft couch. I hear the door open, and voices nearing me.

**(A/N: I'm going to do Tris' thoughts in italic for this scene, so you guys don't get confused,)**

"So how do you know Tris?"

I met her once at the apartment complex, and at ice-skating."

_Oh…I think I have a good idea of who this is._

"So, you told me you got her number?"

_You had to bring that up Zeke, didn't you?_

"Yeah, I figured that Brooke would want some company."

_True, Zara needs more friends,_

"Is that the only reason?"

_Zeke….I will get you._

"Well. I guess so. She doesn't throw herself at me like other girls, and she's drop dead gorgeous."

_I'm gorgeous? He's gorgeous. Wait, what?_

"I knew it!"

_Zeke, you're ruining this!_

"What? She's nice, funny, responsible,"

_I am?_

I hear Zeke and Four enter the room, and supposedly Brooke. I bury myself into the couch even further, not wanting to be seen.

"Is that Tri..." Four is cut off by Zeke:

"Trissy-poo! Your man-friend is here" he screeches, and pulls me off the couch, and puts me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I scream, and try to wiggle out of his grip. "Zara, Chris, Uri! Help!" I screech, and I hear a commotion outside. A few moments later, Zara, Christina, and Uriah come in with sauce bottles. They spray Zeke in the face, making him squeal, and drop me.

It's a short fall, and I cover my head with my hands, close my eyes, and brace for the impact. But it never comes. I open my eyes, and are met by some ocean blue ones.

"You alright Tris?" he says calmly, and helps me the right way up.

"Yeah! Thanks for catching me!" I say happily, feeling bubbly in my stomach.

"It's fine" he mumbles, and shoves his hands in his pockets, and hangs his head.

I touch his shoulder, and he shivers. "Hey, are you alright?" I ask, and give a warm smile.

"You wouldn't understand," he says and brushes my hand off his shoulder.

I take a step back, and purse my lips together. "Okay. I guess you don't want to talk" I say coldly, and stomp out.

I am greeted by Chris, Zara and Uri, and am bombarded with questions.

"How'd it go?"

"Does he like you?"

"Are you alright mama?"

I laugh and pick Zara up. "Zara here is the only considerate one here," I state, and giggle.

"Sorry Tris..." they mumble, and give me a small glare.

"I was joking guys, seriously!" I laugh, and give them a smile.

"Fine whatever," Chris says, and her eyes light up. "So how'd it go?" she repeats, and I give her a bored stare.

"Horrible. He was completely different before, now he's different. He was responsible, and kind. But now he's rude, impolite, and gruff. He's like a teenage girl on her period" I say, exasperated, letting all my steam out. Chris and Uri stare at me, eyes wide.

"What?" I say, and give them a puzzled look.

Chris points at something behind me. I spin around, and come face-to-face with Four. He smirks, and look around.

"Well, thank you, for some of those comments. I can be responsible and kind if I want to. And as for me being like a teenage girl on her period, I'm definitely not that," he chuckles.

"Oh." I say, scared stiff in my spot.

"So, I came out here to apologies for my behaviour" he says, and looks down at the floor. "You were just trying to be friendly, and I was stupid."

"You got that right," I mumble. "I accept you apology," I finish, and he looks at me expectantly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't talk" I say, and his smile drops. "I need to go and look for Zara," I say, looking for an excuse, I'm still a bit annoyed at him for being so rude.

"She's playing with Brooke" he says, and points towards the picnic blankets. Sure enough, they are both sitting down, and playing with some horse figurines.

"Oh, I didn't realise you'd brought Brooke" I say, nodding towards the two girls.

"Yeah, she comes with me everywhere. I don't trust may people with her."

"Okay, what about work?" I ask, disinterested.

"I work as a businessman for Dauntless, so the hours a flexible" he says, and I nod.

"I know, you told me you were joining the Dauntless faction" I say. "The records say that you came from the Abnegation faction," I continue.

He looks at me, shell-shocked. "Please don't tell anyone that," he pleads, and glances at the girls.

"I won't as long as you don't tell people my name" I say, eyebrow raised.

"Hey, why don't we just have a nice evening, and enjoy now?" he suggest, his eyes calm.

"I agree. The best times I've had are with the people here," I say, and stare at Zara lovingly.

"_It doesn't matter what's happened in the past, we're living now. Starting again."_


	4. Authors note

Okay guys! Hey!

So; I'm not that happy with some of my stories. I have a couple of warrior stories, and some of them are really bad.

So, I will be having a complete makeover of my account! YAY! I will be focusing of Divergent Triology, and maybe some TFIOS and Hunger Games.

For those people who actually like my warrior stories, I'm sorry!

Thing that will be changing:

My name – As you might've noticed, I've changed by name!

My stories – I will be not continuing any of my stories, except for STARTING AGAIN!

Forums – I will be leaving all of the forums which I am in for a while, I might come back, but probs not.

So, PM me for any other information!

I will be continuing STARTING AGAIN!

So, BYE!


End file.
